Video Games
by Vitaminsdaily
Summary: Blaine spends some time playing video games with Finn. That is until Kurt has a better game that he wants to play.


Kill, kill, kill or be killed. Blaine thought to himself. I must defeat him, I cannot let him beat me again. And then the unthinkable happened.

"I won! Oh my gosh I can't believe it! I totally destroyed you Finn!"

"Yeah whatever Blaine, I let you win!"

"No way man, I beat you far and square, just get over yourself!" Finn pouted and walked off but not before sticking out his tongue at me. I was still smirking and basking in my post game victory when Kurt came in.

"So you two finally finished playing then?"

"Yep! And I finally beat Finn at Left 4 dead 2 as the zombies!"

"That's great Blaine! But um, I have been waiting for over an hour and there is something I would much rather do then talk about video games." Kurt's tone of voice sounded incredibly suggestive to me but with Kurt it was always impossible to tell. I would just have to wait until he made is intentions a little more clear.

"What did you have in mind Kurt?" I blushed a little when I realized that my voice was slightly lower then normal. I didn't want to assume anything, maybe Kurt just wanted to get some coffee.

"Well…" Kurt gave a slight chuckle at my reaction. "Seeing as you were the winner of, what was it? Left alive? Whatever the zombie thing…" Kurt didn't let that slip up break his character. "I believe that you should be rewarded. Champions always deserve a reward don't they Blaine?"

I was starting to sweat at the way Kurt was staring at me. I was pretty sure I knew what he wanted now, that is, the same exact thing my quickly hardening cock desired. I gulped.

"Yes Kurt, I think I should receive some sort of prize for wining. Um what did you… have in mind?" I squeaked out the last few words, when Kurt acted like this it made me feel incredibly hot and bothered. I really wasn't sure how to react to anything.

"I have a few things in mind Blaine." He walked over to me and kneeled down so we were at eye level. He licked his lips and then reached to hold my face in his hands. His eyes were piercing into me, I was slowly losing my grip on reality.

"Do you have any idea's about what we could do Blaine?" I was completely hard now. Kurt hardly ever acted like this, it was so unlike him, but it was so incredibly hot. I had several ideas about what I wanted to do. I wasn't about to tell him that though, because I wanted Kurt to stay in control. It was all part of a game and I wasn't about to go messing it up. Kurt was still staring at me but his hands had slipped from my face and were now stroking my thighs. I had to hold my breath to keep in the moan that was about to spill from my mouth.

"I will take wha, whatever you will giiive me Kurt." I couldn't help but stutter some of the words as Kurt's hands began to move higher up my leg. He finally broke his undying stare to move his head up toward my ear. He licked it and with that I couldn't help but gasp and moan. Then he whispered…

"How about I make you some lunch." In a breathy voice. He then got up and looked down at me. I probably looked like a writhing mess but that couldn't be helped. I couldn't believe that Kurt had gotten me this worked up just to leave me high and dry.

"You evil little tease! You aren't going to leave me like this are you!" I might of sounded angry but Kurt knew that I wasn't really.

"Well that's what you get for playing video games with Finn when you were supposed to be spending to time with me!" Kurt was giggling and I was dying.

"Kuurt, please, I swear I will never do it again, just please, PLEASE, don't leave me like this."

"Aww, poor baby. Ok after we eat lunch if you're a very good boy I will consider helping you out." I thought about this for a moment, maybe I didn't want Kurt to be in control after all.

"Or maybe I could just take what I wanted, I am a champion after all." I looked at him lustfully and started to get up.

"You wouldn't dare Blaine!" He took a step back and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Oh how the tables had turned! I smirked.

"But wouldn't I?" I got up and started to grab at Kurt, he started to dash away squealing.

"Ahh, Blaine you can't you wouldn't!"

"But i must take my reward Kurt! No matter the cost!"

I chased him all the way into his bedroom, and there I finally got my prize.


End file.
